nachobuenofandomcom-20200214-history
Birdramon
Group: Bird - Level: Champion - Type: Vaccine - Attack Techniques: Meteor Wing, Fire Flapping Birdramon is the Digivolved form of Biyomon, the Digimon of Sora of the DigiDestined. Biyomon first Digivolved to Birdramon to protect a village of Yokomon from the flaming Meramon, who had been infected by a Black Gear. Her Meteor Wing attack made short work of the Gear, freeing Meramon. Birdramon appeared again to battle and defeat Lord Bakemon alongside Ikkakumon after Sora and Joe were separated from the other kids byDevimon. She then took part in the final battle with Devimon, though she and Ikkakumon were a little late. She and the other Champions were defeated, and then Angemon saved the day. After the kids arrived on the continent of Server, Birdramon appeared once or twice to do battle with Etemon alongside the other Champions. When the kids freed Datamon from Etemon's pyramid, Birdramon battled Etemon, but was then struck down by the double-crossing Datamon, reverted to Biyomon, and was captured by Datamon along with Sora. Tai and the others then freed them, Sora acquired her Crest, the Crest of Love, and Agumon Digivolved to MetalGreymon to finish off Etemon. However, the opened a portal to the real world, through which Tai and MetalGreymon were sucked. Time passes slower in the real world, so for the few hours Tai was on Earth, months passed in the DigiWorld. The group drifted apart, as was then targeted by DemiDevimon, who was working for Myotismon. He told Sora she'd never be able to make her crest glow as she'd never experienced love, but it was thanks to Biyomon's determination to protect her that Sora realised that she did know what love was, and Birdramon was able to Digivolve to Garudamon. Birdramon continued to appear whenever Sora needed her, aiding her in escaping from the Odaiba convention centre when Myotismon captured the city's populous during his assault on Earth and his search for the Eighth Child, the predestined eighth member of the DigiDestined. She continued to protect Sora, returning with her to the DigiWorld to battle the Dark Masters and Apocalymon by Digivolving to Garudamon. Four years later, Sora was reunited with Biyomon, although Birdramon did not appear very much. She was glimpsed destroying some Control Spires with the other Champion Digimon, and then later, she was shot down by a squadron of the Digimon Emperor's Airdramon, and De-Digivolved back into Biyomon, to be ambushed by Starmon. When Biyomon and the other original Digimon were brought into the real world at Christmas, Biyomon Digivolved into Birdramon to help fight. A power-boost from Azulongmon's Digi-Core restored Birdramon's lost ability to Digivolve into Ultimate (a power lost along with the other seven original Digimon in the four year interim when the DigiDestined had to give up the powers of their Crests to seal the DigiWorld from evil), and she Digivolved to Garudamon when fighting Flymon and Mammothmon in Russia, and then again to bring Sora and some others to the site of conflict between LadyDevimon and Angewomon. After being defeated in battle by SkullSatamon, Birdramon sacrificed her ability to Digivolve into Ultimate along with the other Digimon to power up Imperialdramon. Birdramon did not appear again. Birdramon first appeared in "Biyomon Gets Firepower." Her voice is supplied by Melodee Spevack. Name: From the English word, "bird." Category:Characters